Yuri and Ramses
by sports4ever1405
Summary: Ramses comes up with a flawless plan to get Yuri to be his. Read on! There will be mature content in the story. I will let you know before the chapter if there will be mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Red River (Anatolia Story). I am using the characters in a fanfiction. All the credit goes to the creators. This is a very mature story. Mature themes include, Sexual content, harsh language, and more. Discretion is advised.

**Yuri and Ramses**

During what seems to be a prosperous time in Hattusa, Ramses shows up in the palace. The first people who encounter him, are Princess Yuri's servants Hadi, Shala, and Ryui. The first thing that they think, is that he is here to try and do something to Yuri again. Honestly their thought isn't too far off. Although it throws them off when the first thing that he requests is an audience with his majesty. The girls are just about to tell him off when Ilbani walks up.

"Hadi let him see his majesty." Hadi and the twins all look equally shocked. Ryui and Shala escort him to see Kail. Hadi pulls Ilbani aside.

"Why would you let him see His Majesty Ilbani? You know that he just wants to get to Yuri." Ilbani stops Hadi from talking.

"Hold your tongue Hadi. We don't need the maids talking. The only reason that I let him see His Majesty is because if he was trying to get to Yuri, why would he want to go and see Kail? I think that there might be something else going on here." Hadi agrees with Ilbani and they both follow after Ryui, Shala and Ramses to see His Majesty. Kail looks up from the work that he is doing and sees Ramses standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here Ramses? I swear if you are here to try and steal Yuri again, I won't hesitate to strike you down where you currently stand."

"Well I would refrain from doing that if I were you." Kail looks confused at this point. "I can see your a little confused at this your majesty. So let me explain. You have two choices. Either you hand over Yuri to me personally, or the entire forces of Egypt will attack Hattusa at one time. You will be completely overpowered. There will be no time for you to gather your troops."

"And what makes you think that? I can gather them pretty quickly. By the time that you get the troops from egypt to here, I will have a bigger army than you can even imagine. So I wouldn't be so confident." Ramses start to smile and gives a little laugh.

"Is that so Kail? Well I would like to-" Ramses is cut off by Rusufa barging into the room with a panicked look on his face. Ramses starts to smile because he knows what is going to be told to Kail.

"YOUR MAJESTY! THERE ARE EGYPTIAN FORCES RIGHT AT OUR DOORSTEP!" Kail looks back at Ramses and sees that he is smiling.

"I told you your majesty. Hand Yuri over to me now, or I will take Hattusa and Yuri by force. Your choice." Kail sees that Ramses is extremely confident. There doesn't seem to be a shred of doubt or fear in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kail is stuck by the two things that he loves most in this world. His country and his princess. How could he just give one of these up? If he gives up Hattusa then thousands of people would be killed. If he gives up Yuri, who knows what Ramses would do to her? He wasn't about to let any of that happen. He draws his sword and puts it to Ramses throat. "Well what if I just kill you now? Then I win."

"You see your Majesty I truly have thought of everything. If my men don't hear from me for two hours, then they will assume that I am dead and will take revenge on this pathetic country. Their first order is to capture you are Yuri. Then rape and kill Yuri before your very eyes. Is that really what you want? To watch your own love be defiled and destroyed?" Kail's sword drops to the ground. He is now starting to tremble.

"STOP!" Everyone turns to the curtain behind Kail's throne. They see Yuri come running through. She seems to have heard everything that is going on here.

"Ah as if on cue." Ramses smirks. Kail looks over to Ramses then back over to Yuri. The last thing that he wants right now is for her to make the choice. Because he knows what it will be.

"Kail I have to go with him. The last thing that I want is for the people to think that you turned your back on them. You don't want them to think that you are a bad guy do you? Kail you are the best king that this kingdom has ever had. We have been living in prosperity for a while now. I don't want you to have to give that up. I am ok with going with him. Because I know that you will come after me sooner or later." Ramses starts to laugh as if something has amused him. They both turn to Ramses.

"You don't understand this do you Yuri? Once I take you with me. You will never see him again. I can promise you that one." Yuri looks scared rather than her normal confident which made her so attractive. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on killing you." Kail is so infuriated by this, it's as if you can see him turning more and more red by the second. He truly had thought of everything. "I would say that you have no more than an hour to make your choice. If you don't decide soon, Your kingdom will come crumbling down. Don't forget, from here it will take us about 45 minutes to get to the outer wall. So I would make your choice fast." Kail takes Yuri aside to talk to her.

"You know that under any other circumstances I would not hand you over to him." Yuri nods in agreement. Kail pulls Yuri into a tight embrace. A tear falls down his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see her for quite sometime. His beloved. He kisses Yuri passionately as to let her know that he would do anything to get her back. Yuri starts to tear up.

"I love you Kail. I love you so much. I know that no matter where I go, you will find me." Kail shakes his head carefully. He doesn't want her to see his tears. Wiping them away he pulls Yuri away from his embrace.  
>"Come on enough with the love fest! We are on a tight schedule Yuri!" Kail looks over to Ramses as if he wishes he could just strike him down. He walks Yuri over to Ramses and waves off the guards. He hands her over Ramses.<br>"If I hear that anything has happened to her, I will be denouncing my Kingship, and killing you with my bare hands do you understand me?" Ramses smiles at Kail.

"What do you care? She's mine now." Ramses says in a mocking tone as he starts to walk away with Yuri in his arms. Kail tries to go after him as if he wants to strangle him, but Rusufa and Ilbani hold him back.

**"****Forgive me Your Majesty." Ilbani says as He strikes his majesty in the stomach to keep him from going after Yuri. "I know how much you love Yuri. But this country needs you." While on the ground Kail sees Ramses walk away with Yuri in arm as his vision starts to blur away to black.**


End file.
